


A Plan Gone Wrong

by kathmeerkat



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathmeerkat/pseuds/kathmeerkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is a brat and Koujaku is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan Gone Wrong

The old man was sleeping peacefully on the couch in the living room. His red kimono was thrown sloppily over the back rest, and Noiz had to restrain himself from chuckling. He checked the bird shaped clock on the opposite wall, and shook his head when he realized it was barely noon. He had just woken up himself, but that shouldn't have been a surprise. He was more confused as to why the man sleeping on the couch had not woken him up yet. He glared at the bright sunlight flowing in through the windows and started lignering towards the door. He quickly glanced at the kitchen, but decided against breakfast. The old man always made him breakfast, otherwise he would never eat before leaving. He didn't smell the usual scent of a freshly cooked meal, and realized that it was because there wasn't any food at the table.

He was about to push the door open when he glanced back at the sleeping man. His face was full of tranquility, and Noiz couldn't not admire the way he looked when he was all cuddled up with a pillow squashed in his arms. Noiz felt his lips curl up unintentionally, and he released his hold on the door handle. Swiftly he snuck around the couch so that he was positioned behind the back rest. He took one more look at the face of the sleeping man, and then crouched down and gave his scarred nose a small peck with his lips.

''Morning, old man'', he whispered softly and kept kissing his nose, then moving to his forehead. The other man mumbled something and tried to turn away, but Noiz was quick to react. He grabbed the man's cheek with his left hand, turning the other's face so that he couldn't get away.

''Koujakuu-u, I'm bored'', he whined and managed to land a small kiss on Koujaku's lips while struggling to keep the man's face where he wanted it to be. Koujaku opened his eyes and glared up at the younger man.

''Brat, let me sleep. You kept me up all night with your stupid video game'', Koujaku muttered and grabbed Noiz's wrist to push him away.

''You could have gone to bed, I wasn't forcing you to stay awake'', Noiz said and dived over the back rest. He landed on the other man with a thump.

''No- brat, get off!'' Koujaku hissed as the air left his lungs. Noiz ignored his warning gaze and kissed him again. This time the older man answered his kiss. Noiz smirked to himself and started feeling down the other man's naked torso with his right hand. Koujaku struggled to get away from under the other man before slackening under the weight of his body. Instead he bit Noiz on his bottom lip, which made the blond chuckle.

''Harder'', he murmured and looked down at the other man with hooded eyes. He could feel the heat radiating from the other man's face, and as he had guessed, the man's face was as red as the kimono near his face. Noiz smirked and tried to look intimidating as he pushed himself up. For a while he felt confident that he was making the other man feel even a bit scared, but then he realized what he felt under his left hand. Or rather, what he didn't feel. Before he could react, his left hand glided over the edge of the couch and he reeled over. At the same time Koujaku managed to land a sharp kick in his stomach, only making him fall harder on his back on the hard wooden floor. His head hit the floor and he heard himself gasp.

''N-noiz? Ar you alright?'' he heard the startled voice of the other man from somewhere above. Noiz saw his bright red face appear over the edge of the couch, his eyes full of worry.

''I'm fine'', Noiz muttered and struggled to sit up. He turned his face away from the other man, feeling his cheeks growing hotter and hotter.

''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall'', Koujaku said, but Noiz just shrugged and stood up before quickly retreating from the room. He slammed the door shut and stood outside the house, more than confused at what had just happened. A few minutes later he heard his Coil beep, and sighed as he saw the name of the person who had sent him a message.

 

_You're cute when you're so flustered. DInner at 6._

_Brat._


End file.
